


When You Love Someone

by clato27



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I know, Marriage, Wedding, Zach and Katie, heck yeah Taylor and Drake are getting married, hecka cute, i literally wrote this whole thing in one sitting at three in the morning it's quality, i spent so much time on the translations you better appreciate it, it's horrible and could be sappier but whatever, probably not but i needed this, sodiv, the actual Atrian language is in this, their kids make an appearance, title taken from a James TW because I was listening to it, will anyone even read this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Drake get married. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So the Atrian wedding vows are actually in Sondiv. I didn’t make up the words, I got it from a cope of the script linked here (http://dedalvs.com/work/star-crossed/star-crossed_master_dialogue.pdf) and on the Sondiv wikia page (although I’m not sure how accurate those words are but whatever). I took the first part of the sentence from the pledge that Drake made to the Trags and just improvised the rest. It translates to “I pledge my eyes, my hands, my heart to you, Taylor/Drake, in the unity of love.” I spent an embarrassingly long time on figuring it out, like, it’s sad.

They were to be the first Atrian/Human couple to be married. 

 

The law had barely been passed two months before and the wedding had been put together in a hurry. Admittedly, Taylor had been planning this wedding since she was a little girl, the last two months were just a mad dash by Emery and Sophia to get everything put together. 

 

But they did it. 

 

And now, Drake stood, in front of their friends, family, and the whole world. Katie stood across from him, one hand holding onto her aunt Sophia’s and the other holding the basket of petals. Zach was behind him, the two year old sitting in Roman’s arms, and probably sucking on his tumb. 

 

And Taylor stood in front of him, beautiful in her white dress and perfect makeup. He always thought she was beautiful, but today she was something else entirely. 

 

Sometimes, Drake wonders how he got this, hi girl and his children. How his life went from such ruin to such perfection in just a few years. 

 

“We have gathered here today, to witness the union between Taylor Beecham and Drake Finley and the first union between Humans and Atrians,” Gloria started, her voice as demanding as ever and unshed tears already shining in her eyes. A loud hoots and whistles come from the back of the room where Eric and Greyson are standing. Taylor and Drake had had a hard time finding someone who was willing to officiate the ceremony so when Gloria had approached them, they were more than happy to take up her offer. 

 

“I would like to invite the family of the soon betrothed to come up and place the wreath around them.” Taylor’s parents and Drake’s mother wrap the long wreath, made up of plants from Drake’s tribe, around them as is Atrian tradition. It’s heavy on Drake’s shoulder, grounding and it reminds him of home. 

 

“Thank you,” Gloria smiles. “Now we will progress to the vows. Drake, please repeat after me: I, Drake Finley.”

 

“I, Drake Finley,” he repeats, his eyes never leaving Taylor’s. 

 

“Take Taylor Beecham, to be my wife.”

 

“Take Taylor Beecham to be my wife.”

 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

 

“In sickness and in health, for better or for worse.”

 

“In sickness and in health, for better or for worse.”

 

“To love and to cherish ‘till death parts us.”

 

“To love and to cherish ‘till death parts us.”

 

“Inusima idi apayadu, agayazu, awitsuna, Taylor, lesva sutuziv u ijita.” 

 

Drake slid the golden band onto her finger, right next to his mother’s ring that he had given her three months before, the second he had heard it was legal for Atrians and Humans to marry. He placed a kiss on her knuckle. 

 

“Inusima idi apayadu, agayazu, awitsuna, Taylor, lesva sutuziv u ijita,” he repeated. The phrase was the only vow exchanged in Atrian wedding ceremonies. Usually it was followed by the newlywed couple walking off into a body of water to spend the night alone, but Taylor had vetoed that tradition as it would ruin her makeup and she would probably drown. 

 

“Now, Taylor,” Gloria started, turning to the bride. “Please repeat after me: I, Taylor Beecham.” 

 

I, Taylor Beecham.”

 

“Take Drake Finley, to be my husband.”

 

“Take Drake Finley to be my husband,” she repeats, her voice choking up and tears spilling over her cheeks. They glow blue and Drake’s smile grows as he wipes the glowing tears away, the blue temporarily staining his fingers.

 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.” He didn’t know Taylor was pregnant before this moment. She probably doesn’t even know. 

 

“In sickness and in health, for better or for worse.”

 

“In sickness and in health, for better or for worse.”

 

“To love and to cherish ‘till death parts us.”

 

“To love and to cherish ‘till death parts us.”

 

“Inusima idi apayadu, agayazu, awitsuna, Drake, lesva sutuziv u ijita.” 

 

This is the part that Taylor was so nervous about. She had practiced the pronunciation with Soroya and Sophia ever since they decided it was going to be part of the ceremony. 

 

“Inusima idi apayadu, agayazu, awitsuna, Drake, lesva sutuziv u ijita,” she repeats. Her accent is terrible but it doesn’t matter because she says it perfectly. A tear slips down Drake’s cheek when he hears her say it. 

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,” Gloria announces. Without even thinking, her arms wrap around his neck and his arms around her waist and they kiss. 

 

Drake thinks he can hear the whole world cheering. 


End file.
